Modern Creed (working title)
by GigglingGothGirl
Summary: Modern Assassin's Creed type thing with a few twists. Started out as an assignment for school feedback welcome. Follow three assassin's in their journey to defeat a new enemy called the Reevers.
1. Introduction

**This is simply an Introduction to the story if enough people like it I will continue on. **

Time period- present day. Training starts at 10, picked in secret based on a test, and are trained until they are 18. Main headquarters is in Masyaf, Syria. Each year there is a tournament to see who of each region will go on to graduate early. Their enemies are called the Reevers whose goal is to take over the world. Every assassin and assassin in training has at least one hidden blade, some choose to modify it and or add another. Every region teaches at least English to their trainees.

**Anastasia Falkenrath** is a female assassin in training in the Germany division; she is at the top of her class. She is 17 with a lean build, pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair that she cuts short and pins back. She is extremely light on her feet which makes her very fast and excels in climbing and stealth. She is a master of throwing knives and swords. She struggles with any kind of fire arm unless it's heavily silenced but would rather use a bow first. She struggles with being in teams as she is used to having to prove her worth to others. She's headstrong and stubborn and is not afraid to hold her own even if she could be outmatched.

**Arkady Shankov** is a male assassin in training in the Russian division; he is at the top of his class. He is 17 with a muscled but lean build, tall, pale skinned, brown hair, and brown eyes. He is light and fast on his feet excels in climbing and fire arms. His favorite weapon is his sniper rifle and hasn't missed a shot since his recruitment. He struggles with his short sword and would rather use a gun. He wants very badly to graduate but struggles with getting along with those who are not Russian.

**Leonardo Achetta** is a male assassin in training in the Italian division where the assassin's first started. He is 17 with a muscled build, tanned skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. He is fast but struggles with climbing. He specializes in hand to hand combat. His favorite weapon is his two-handed broad sword. He struggles with long range weapons as he doesn't see the point. He's a bit of a ladies man, in the sense that he adores them and they usually adore him.

It's the annual tournament between the eight regions; Italy, USA, Germany, Russia, Caribbean, Brazil, South Africa, and Australia. Everyone arrives to the coliseum under the cover of darkness, the competitors, one man and one woman from each division and the leaders of each region. It's a time for the assassin's to gather, older veterans to see the new recruit and some even to bet on who will win and who will be out the soonest. The three favorites for this year are Leonardo Achetta of Italy-with the home field advantage-, Arkady Shankov of Russia, and Anastasia Falkenrath of Germany. Each has different styles and different personalities. Welcoming ceremonies that evening give everyone a chance to mingle, place final bets, and size up the competition. Styled to match something similar to the Olympics each competitor from the region carries its nation's flag and the regions seal to be hung with pride in the arena during the tournament. The only rules for the fights are no killing and no outside interference. One can back out at any time and go back to their regions base, but no one ever has at least not without a fantastic fight first. After the formal ceremony there is a dinner in which most of the competitors stay with who they traveled with. Arkady stuck with his Russian friends and fellow region assassins sneering at anyone who came close to him. Leonardo enjoyed the food and mingled with many of the others, mostly the women.

"Ciao atutti belli." He greeted to Anastasia as she looked at the food on the table. The German in turn glared at him grabbed a drink and sneered,

"Abstoßende Schwein." Before walking away with a roll of her eyes, making her region companion laugh. Leonardo shrugged and went after another as she came close to him. Anastasia walked close to Arkady and just shot him a glare which he returned equally as she left the building and jumped onto the roof of the building to drink in peace.

Ciao atutti belli- Hello there beautiful

Abstoßende Schwein- Repulsive pig


	2. Arkady Shankov

**This is Arkady's POV and his introduction. All characters will stop at a central point and then the story will continue with each of their POV's in turn. **

Arkady Shankov of Russia was an assassin, well an assassin to be. For the past 7 years he trained as an assassin of range, specializing with fire arms. Specifically: his custom 50. Cal sniper rifle he also was equipped with 2 python pistols and a variety of throwing knives that he used on occasion. One day deep in the mountains of Russia when he was training with his short sword his mentor Nicolai dropped down from a nearby tree calling out to Arkady.

"Privét" he greeted him in Russian "_what are we going to do today?_" continuing with the language

"Nothing new Arkady I just wanted to see how you were doing with the short sword and I have fantastic news from the order."

Arkady lifted his head up higher and sheathed his short sword, the sound of metal on leather breaking the silence that was between them.

Nicolai began speaking in English hinting to him that it was a matter only the assassins could know about.

"As you know every 2 years the order holds a tournament for the trainees who are 18 and about to graduate, for the first time ever the order has allowed 1 trainee to graduate early if they compete in the tournament and at least make it to the semi-finals. The order has chosen you to be that candidate." Arkady couldn't believe his ears he had a chance to be the first 17 year old to graduate from training.

"Are you serious?!" he exclaimed. "Why me I'm not that much important than all the other trainees in the 8 divisions, what makes me so special?"

"It might be the fact that you are excellent in parkour training and you throw a throwing knife almost as fast as the assassins in Germany, and out of the 7 years I trained you, I have never seen you miss a shot once with your pistols or sniper." All of this was true; he could've graduated a year ago if the order would've let him.

"But," Nicolai added, "you need to work on your swordsmanship you'll get pulverized by the Italians, and even though you can hold your own with knives, you won't stand a chance against the Germans and the Australians." Nicolai smiled his green eyes beaming with pride at the student he worked with for years. "We leave in one week on Monday have everything you need, the games are being hosted in Italy." As he turned to leave he added, "and I strongly suggest that you train with the short sword, you'll need it if you want to be in the semifinals, Do svidanija!" he raced up a tree with nimble speed and agility and leapt from tree to tree down the mountain.

The next week turned into a blur from 5am in the morning he trained stopping only to eat and relieve himself he then finished his days at 11pm when he slept he did so, very soundly and the day finally came to board the plane and fly to Italy where the tournament would be held in the ruins of the city Pompeii.

When the plane landed and they got all of their bags they were greeted by a large man in a suit and glasses he looked like an Italian gang member with his black hair slicked back. He glanced around as if he was hoping no one was watching, as they got near he said in a thick Italian accent

"Are you the Russian division?" The man asked.

"Yes we are." Nicolai answered "Let's get out of here before any Reevers recognize who we are."

They left the airport and got into a black suburban, while in the car the man told them that the order has rented all the rooms of one hotel for the trainees and their mentors 10 trainee from each division. They also were told that they needed to be at the gates of Pompeii with all their gear at 4am sharp if late they would be disqualified. Arkady fell into his bed and went to sleep as soon as he could, and in his dreams he imagined himself in the tournament making it to the semi-finals and graduating early.

The next morning the tournament begun Arkady beat is divisional and his regional games, after almost losing in the quarter finals he beat the semis with flying colors. This was it he couldn't believe it I could graduate early but if he wanted to prove himself more he had to win. The final stage was against a German a girl with short blond hair by the name of Anastasia, and an Italian with a huge 2 hand sword on his back by the name of Leonardo.

"The final round!" the announcer's voice said in everyone's ear pieces. "The rules are simple last one standing wins you are eliminated if you are rendered unconscious, the entire city is the zone of play, 10 seconds until you can fight I would suggest you all run and see what happens next."

_"This is it"_ Arkady thought, _"all I have to do is trank that massive Italian and then the German will be all mine!"_ he started running through the streets and scaled building for a vantage point. As he reached the top of a spire, all hell broke loose.


	3. Anastasia Falkenrath

Anastasia's POV

Anastasia was jumping from tree top to tree top in the dense foliage of the black forest Germany attacking dummies with her knives as she saw her mentor down below her. She dropped down landing all but silently and kneeled before him. Alexzander smiled fondly as she stood up and brushed a strand out of her face.

_"Guten Tag, Anastasia."_ He said

_"Guten Tag, Alexzander."_ She replied fondly to him. _"What brings you out this far, did we have some training?"_ She asked in German. Alexzander laughed and shook his head.

"_Nein_, I have better news!" he exclaimed and started in English, uncommon but only done when they didn't want someone knowing what they were saying.

"I never have to use a gun?" she said and he shook his head making her sigh.

"The region picked you for the tournament, you make it to the semi-finals and you graduate early." He told her, Anastasia blinked as she processed then smiled wide.

"Finally, I get the chance to prove myself to everyone." She smiled happily.

"Anastasia, we leave in a week, you will need to be packed with everything and anything you will need for the competition." Alexzander started. "Also, work on you close combat, you may not be as big as the Italians but you can knock them off their feet or run and use long range. Along with that work on your fire-arms or the Russians will take you out in a second." Alexzander lectured and Anastasia in turn nodded they broke off for training and then she went on her own.

_"One week, only one week."_ She thought as she started packing all kinds of weapons. Of all the trainees only two from every region were chosen and even then only one male and one female.

As the week passed Anastasia trained hard with her fellow trainees and her mentor, pushing herself further for longer no matter how it might hurt the next day. She made some modifications to her hidden blades and added some more weapons to her arsenal. She even added a silenced gun, hating every second of it but finding it necessary. In a blur of hectic training and nervous emotions the week passed and they boarded the plane to Italy.

When Anastasia trained she wore a pair of long black pants and tall black boots that held all of her weapons. Along with that she wore a tight black jacket and under it a simple dark purple tank top. Her hidden blades were black and purple and her knives had a hint of purple in them as well. Her jacket had the ever classic hood and she pinned her hair back to keep it out of the way. When Anastasia traveled she wore a short black and purple dress, with the classic hood, a few small weapons, and left her hair loose.

Once her and Alexzander landed they were greeted by a large Italian man who ushered them out of the airport, being in public was always a risk the Reevers wanted the Assassins gone so they could take over, and their numbers were growing while the Assassins' own numbers stayed around the same. That night she fell asleep quickly and the next morning woke up early, cursing softly, and got ready going to the city gates at 3:30am. Rules stated that if you didn't get there by 4am you were out.

Anastasia watched the battles learning her opponents and their moves seeing who to look out for and who was an easy target. As the battles waged on Anastasia won all of the matches she had. She didn't kill, that was the rule, no killing, if you passed out you lost, if you left the city you lost, but no killing.

Finally it was the semi-finals now instead of one opponent there were two. Anastasia was facing off of the Italian favorite Leonardo Achetta and Arkady Shankov the Russian star. Anastasia sighed as her earpiece spoke.

"The final round!" the announcer's voice said in everyone's ear pieces. "The rules are simple last one standing wins you are eliminated if you are rendered unconscious, the entire city is the zone of play, 10 seconds until you can fight I would suggest you all run and see what happens next." With that a buzzer sounded signaling them to run and the countdown in their ear. Anastasia went up in tall building hidden from sight but a good vantage point nonetheless. As she waited there was a roaring sound overhead and she looked up and that was when all hell broke loose.


	4. Leonardo Achetta

**Since each of the main characters is based off of a friends design (i.e. Leonardo is Logan) they each had to make the backstory. I'm sorry this is so short. **

Leonardo Achetta is supposed to be one of the strongest Italian assassin's there is. He has strength that can't be matched by most people. He has been training all year for the annual Assassin Tournament that will be held in ruined city of Pompeii in Italy this year. He knew he was a shoe in for the spot to compete. He was so excited he even put in extra practices for months to make sure that he would be ready to take home the prize. He was so determined to win that he never let anyone distract him. Not even his fans, Leonardo had a rep of being a bit of a player when it came to the ladies. He loved them and made them feel special if even only for a little while.

At last the tournament has arrived and Leonardo couldn't be any more excited. He was ready to show to the world what he was capable of and ready to fight and prove he was the best. Throughout the tournament he was one of three people that were soaring to the top of the list. He still watched the other two favorites to win, Anastasia and Arkady, and was surprised by their skill level. However, Leonardo wasn't about to let that stop him. He was going to win the entire tournament and take home the prize. Once the final round started, it only went on for a couple minutes until everything changed, the sky grew dark and when he looked up the Reevers were repelling from ropes towards him.


End file.
